


One Plus One Plus One Equals Three

by Zola9612



Series: One Plus One Plus One Equals Three [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Clint is An Asshole, M/M, Magic, Shapeshifting, Wolves, oc child - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-17 06:32:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14827179
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zola9612/pseuds/Zola9612
Summary: Based on these prompts:Someone is turned into an animal and they develop an unexpected preference in cuddling partner. This may or may not remain a fact after the transformation is resolved, leading to either angst, excessive cuddling, or possibly both.Operation Bring-Down-BartonIn which magic is involved and a degree of separation.





	1. In Which The Avengers Are Floofy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tringic](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tringic/gifts).



> I don't own any of the characters except my OC!Child Barney.

            **Chapter 1**

 

 

“Amora is well-known in Asgard as the Enchantress. She is oft called worse than my brother in her tricks due to their malicious nature. We can only hold hope that Loki is able to reverse her curse,” Thor explained, angry and befuddled at what had happened to him and his friends. He was angry that Amora was free from her imprisonment and had dared to bespell his friends. He was befuddled because the Soldier of Winter and Bucky had been split into two different bodies.

            “Point Break, Reindeer Games had better be able to reverse this. I can’t be forced into going to board meetings while stuck as a fucking Clydesdale-sized wolf. Even if I am a gorgeous copper-colored wolf,” Tony said, tone becoming a little smug at the end. Clint snorted and shook  his massive ‘blue’-colored wolf head.

            “Loki might claim to be reformed, but I doubt he could and would reverse what Amora did to us. We’ll be stuck like this until we can find her again.”

            “Stop being a pessimist, Clint. You know the Mind Stone was controlling him, just like it controlled you. Also, Loki is called the ‘God of Magic’ for a reason. Maybe he might not be able to reverse it, but he might be able to alter it in a way to where we can live our lives somewhat normally,” Sam snapped, tired of Clint’s constant distrust of Loki. It had been six years since the events surrounding the Chitauri Invasion. Sam thought Clint would have been able to work and live with Loki without being snide about it, but no such luck. Clint was unusually cold and standoffish whenever Loki was in a room with him. He also ignored him in the field, except when Loki got in his way or took down the villain before he could. Clint snarled before launching himself at Sam. Sam dodged while using a massive chocolate brown-furred paw to smack Clint in the head. Clint went sprawling over the Piazza del Campidoglio, dazed from the hit.

            Steve growled, blonde-furred form stalking over to Clint’s prone form. Steve lowered his head so he could look Clint in the eyes and stated, “I have no idea why you still don’t trust Loki, but this has gone on long enough. It has repeatedly affected team dynamics in the field and back at the Compound. Until you get your shit together and can tell us why you don’t like Loki, you’re benched indefinitely.” Steve barely moved his head in time to avoid Clint’s as he shot up off the ground.

            “Oh, I see now. With Bucky and the Winter Soldier being separated, there’s no more need for little old Hawkeye. I knew from the beginning that if there was ever an opportunity to get rid of me, I’d be gone. I shouldn’t have let myself be deluded for this long. Have fun without me, traitors,” Clint yelled before twisting around and running off. Natasha made to run after him but Vision stopped her.

            “It would do us no good to go after him without a way to reverse whatever the Enchantress has done to us. This change has clearly affected him more than any of us. Though, I wonder what happened to Clint while he was under Loki’s control to cause him to hate Loki so much.”

            Natasha snarled low in her throat, wanting to ignore the sandy colored android-turned-living-wolf, but shook her massive red-furred head. She knew Vision was right in thinking that Clint would want to be immediately turned back when found, but she didn’t want to let Clint think she was ignoring him and proving his insecurities right. She turned to look at the stormcloud colored wolf that was Thor and said, “You’re sure Loki can turn us back? I don’t want to have to put off more time in looking for Clint while waiting to be changed back.”

            “Aye, I believe so. I do not understand the intricacies of magic like my brother does and therefore cannot make a guess as to what spell Amora used, but Loki should be able to at least alter it if it cannot be reversed. At the worst, we are stuck as wolves for good. At best, we are back to normal. The middleground is being like those shapeshifters from that Hel-awful book series by that Meyers woman. Though, what happened to the Soldier of Winter and Bucky perplexes me. Why were his two personalities split into two bodies? If it was what Amora intended, why not also do it to Bruce and the Hulk? Was it because the Soldier was hit while Amora was under the effects of the lightning I summoned? I do not know. Loki will be able to tell us more, but be prepared for the possibility that Bucky and the Soldier are permanently separated.”

            A high whining sound rent the air as Thor finished speaking. All eyes turned to a pair of wolves huddled on the ground trying to hide behind Tony, who was beside the Quinjet. The wolf on the left was midnight black with a metal left forelimb. He was silent and staring wide-eyed at the wolf on his left side. This wolf was a gorgeous snow white and also had a metal left forelimb. He was also the source of the whining sound. Tony, seeing the white wolf’s pupils almost covering the iris of his eyes, dropped down to his belly and crawled over to him. The white wolf, seeing Tony getting closer and laying on his side, launched himself at Tony and tried to become the little spoon.

            Tony felt the breath leave him when the white wolf smacked into his ribcage. As he caught his breath, he could feel the tremors working their way through the white wolf. Turning his gaze from the white wolf for a moment, Tony’s eyes caught the black wolf’s eyes. The black wolf spoke, “I don’t think Winter is handling that possibility all too well. He has always told me that he would only come out for missions because he’d be overwhelmed with everything otherwise. Missions gave him focus so he could ignore the things that overwhelmed him.” Tony tilted his head in confusion and asked, “What do you mean, Bucky?” Bucky sighed and explained, “He isn’t used to the world. While you and I might not freak out at the sound of a car honking its horn, he does. While we might not be freaked out by skyscrapers and congested streets, he is. The sound of a jet plane engine scares him. He might know about the world and how to operate in it, but he wasn’t allowed to live in it. For him, time was spent on missions and cryofreeze. Every experience not related to a mission is scary for him.”

            Tony turned his gaze back to the still-trembling wolf cuddled against his side. “It is the reason why Bucky is in control more often. I can hide from the world in the back of his mind. Only needing to be let out for missions. I want this to be fixed. I don’t want my own body. I want to be back in Bucky’s head,” the white wolf pleaded. Tony lowered his head to rest over the white wolf’s, tugging his trembling form closer to his body. Bucky crawled over and curled around the white wolf’s other side, sandwiching him between Bucky and Tony. The white wolf relaxed and stopped trembling, feeling safe between his lover and other self.

           

            “I have good news and bad news. Which would you all prefer to hear first?” Loki told the Avengers-turned-wolves. Wanda got up from where she was laying on the living room floor and walked over to the kitchen. She used her powers to open the fridge, grab the multiple jars of queso, and shut the fridge. She also used her powers to grab the multiple massive tortilla chip bags and the eleven giant bowls needed for each Avenger to eat out of. After setting everything on the kitchen island, she turned her light brown-furred head to the startled Avengers and Loki. “What? I’m hungry. I also know you guys. You are going to want what I have as well. I’m saving time by going ahead and making you all a bowl. Loki, I know you don’t like chips and queso which is why there’s a bowl of fruit salad in the fridge for you.”

            Loki dashed to the fridge to pull out his snack. Wanda’s fruit salad was the stuff wars were fought over so whoever wanted some had to act fast. The Avengers laughed as Loki held the fruit salad bowl, looking for all the world like a dragon hoarding its treasure. Rhodey laughed, massive steel grey-furred chest shaking. As he stopped laughing, Rhodey said, “Bad news first. That way, the good news will sound better.”

            Loki froze, a strawberry halfway to his mouth. He set it back in the bowl, strode back into the living room, and sat on the couch. He sighed, “The bad news is that Thor is right. The spell Amora used can only be altered. It can’t be fully reversed.” Tony interrupted, “So we are going to be like those wolves from Twilight?” “Aye, that was the good news. That isn’t the end of the bad news, though. Bucky and the Soldier of Winter are permanently separated.”

            A sharp cry left the white wolf’s muzzle as he burrowed further into Tony’s side where they were laying by the windows. “What do you mean? The Hulk and I weren’t separated by the spell,” Bruce asked, black-tipped ears swiveling on his now silver-furred head.

            “Thor was also right in that the reaction from Amora being hit by his summoned lightning as she was casting the spell on Bucky and the Soldier caused the split. With the spell not being reversible, so to is the reaction caused by the spell being cast in conjunction with Thor’s lightning. The most I can do for him is what I can do for you all: give the ability to shift between man and wolf.”

            The white wolf froze against Tony’s side, then spoke in a small voice, “I’m scared. What do I do now?”

            Vision smiled softly and said, “Explore the world. Learn about it. Conquer your fears. Find love.”


	2. Why Is Clint Techy?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Flashback to why Clint still doesn't like Loki

**Flashback One**

                _“Don’t. Stop it! Leave him out of this, you stupid rock.” Clint yelled from the mental cage his mind was trapped in. “Oh, does me using this form bother you? It does, doesn’t it? Ha, such a sentimental fool,” the Mind Stone posing as Barney snarked._

_“Does it bring up bad memories? Does it remind you that you failed to save him? Does it remind you that because of you, your sister-in-law’s a widow and her kids orphans? Maybe if you had fired off that arrow, he wouldn’t have died. If you hadn’t listened to the Widow, he’d still be alive. Bucharest wouldn’t have happened.”_

_Clint grabbed the cage bars and shook them, willing them to break apart under his mental hands. They didn’t budge. The Mind Stone laughed and voiced, “Is itty-bitty Hawkeye angry? Can the big, bad Mind Stone get him his bottle?” Clint roared, angry and humiliated and full of self-blame._

_A loud bell rung out. “Oh, that would be Master calling for us. Let’s go see what he wants.” Clint looked up at the theater-like screen the Mind Stone had been using to show him everything Loki was making his body do, along with using his knowledge to further his nefarious plans. The screen lit up. Clint noticed that they had left the Pegasus facility and were in some kind of sewer system. His body was facing Loki, who was sitting on a ledge. He had a flask with weird symbols carved into it in his hands. Clint watched as he took a swig from it._

_The Mind Stone sighed, “Of course, he’s getting drunk now. Thanos will not be happy with us.” Clint blinked,_ Thanos? Who’s that? _The Mind Stone turned back to him and said, “Don’t worry your weak little head about it. You will never be able to find out who it is.” Clint huffed, his thoughts were an open book to the Mind Stone._

_Loki stood up and swayed. His body moved to steady him but Loki pushed his body away. He made his way over to a pile of trash and pulled out a flyer for adoption. He scoffed. “Adoption. Tell me, Eye of Hawk, do you humans really enjoy taking in a child that is not your own blood? Even if the spouse is barren, does adopting really make couples happy? Or do they resent the child for not being of their own blood? Do they plan to use that child as a bargaining tool?” Clint blanched, wondering what devils were in his closet._

_Loki turned his blue eyes to Clint’s body. “I always vowed that my children would not go through what I did, but my vow was broken forcibly. My first son used as Odin’s own steed. My daughter cast down to Helheim for all eternity. My second son chained until the end of days. My last son bespelled in imprisonment in Midgard’s oceans. I have, in many ways, always been a failure in Asgard’s glorious opinion. And why? Because I was a relic stolen from a conquered realm meant to be used as a bargaining chip!”_

_Loki waved his hands as he ranted, golden magic curling around his fingers. At the last sentence, he through his hands out and the magic left his fingers. It coalesced on the ledge where Loki had been sitting before. Clint watched from his mental cage as the magic shrunk into a small, golden ball of light. Suddenly, it turned into a dazzling sunburst. Clint turned his gaze away from the viewing screen and noticed the Mind Stone doing the same. Once he was sure his eyes wouldn’t be burned away, Clint looked back at the viewing screen and gaped. The Mind Stone swore which affirmed what Clint was seeing. “Why did he create a permanent clone of himself? Why? Also, why a baby clone? Why? Why not one of those hologram clones he’s good at? We do not need this kind of distraction. Ugh!” The Mind Stone appeared to be, well, losing its mind over this new complication._

_The baby began to wail and flail his arms, obviously not liking the cold ledge he was laying on. The Mind Stone, using Clint’s body and voice, suggested, “Kill the little brat. We don’t need your drunken magic mistake slowing us down and preventing us from completing Thanos’ plan.” Loki moved faster than Clint’s eyes could follow on the screen. He got up in his body’s face and glared. “You will not lay a hand on my new son, Mind Stone. If I find a hair out of place on his body, I will destroy you without a care for Thanos’ plan.” The Mind Stone, as Barney, flinched. It then used Clint’s voice to apologize, “I’m sorry, Master. But what do you plan to do with the boy?”_

_“The man you are controlling has nieces and nephews. Use him to take care of the boy while I’m away. Just don’t cause him harm,” Loki answered. The Mind Stone turned to Clint and raised an eyebrow. “Don’t look at me like that. You’re in my mind. You know no matter what I don’t harm kids, even the baby clones of the man controlling my mind.” Clint said, hands raised in front of him. The Mind Stone harrumphed._

 

_Clint felt better when Thor put those magic suppressing cuffs on the thrice-damned confusing bastard. He felt even better when the rest of the newly-founded Avengers converged on Loki as it gave him a chance to slip out of the room and start down the stairs. He had just made it to the bottom of the stairs after making use of his last grappling arrow when his communicator beeped. He pressed the accept button. “Where the hell are you, Clint? We need to get Loki to SHIELD and you checked out for any remnants of that staff in your mind,” Natasha reamed him out. Clint sighed and replied, “There are some loose ends I need to tie up before I can come in, Natasha. Trust me on this. Don’t follow me.” Clint hung up then smashed the communicator beneath his foot. He then took off his quiver and left it and his bow at the bottom of the stairs. He knew SHIELD had trackers in each. He then checked himself for trackers but didn’t find any._

_He exited the building using one of the emergency exit doors in the stairwell. He kept to the shadows as he moved through the decimated portions of the city, not wanting to be caught on any of the surveillance cameras and tracked that way._

_Finally, he made it back to the entrance to the sewer system. He took a deep breath and walked in. He heard the crying before he was close enough to see the baby. As he approached the baby, he thought about giving the baby up to SHIELD, but the very idea made him shudder. There was no telling what they’d do to him with the knowledge that he was Loki’s clone. The crying stopped when Clint picked the baby up._

_“Well, little one, you need a name and a home that isn’t the sewer system. I hope Loki won’t mind, but I think I’ll name you Bernard Phillip Barton. Barney, for short. Phil will get a kick out of this once Fury is done using T.A.H.I.T.I. on his almost-dead ass. Which reminds me, I need to ream Fury out for using that damn project on Phil. He knows the damn consequences.” Clint explained to the baby while rocking him. The baby giggled._

 

_“And then that good for nothing asshole didn’t even acknowledge that he made a baby clone while he had me and Selvig under his control. Not a single word. I was feeling bad for him and I thought he was hot, but then he completely ignored his son,” Clint ranted to Laura, who was feeding Barney. He had come to visit little Barney at the Barton family farmhouse after he was cleared of any lingering effects of mind control and after SHIELD interviewed Loki. Laura sighed and shook her head. She burped Barney and set him down in his bassinet where he promptly fell asleep._

_“Remember when you first brought Barney to me and I asked why not give him to SHIELD?” Laura asked. Clint nodded. “You told me that you were afraid SHIELD would not see Barney as a baby, but as an experiment and a relic. Like what Loki was drunkenly rambling about what happened to him. Maybe Loki remembered Barney, but didn’t mention him to protect him from SHIELD. You said that only Phil and you knew about Barney at the end of the enquiry. And myself and the kids, as well.”_

_“I didn’t think of that. I just jumped to conclusions without considering that Loki would want to protect Barney as well. Thanks, sis,” Clint told her._

_“What would you do without me?” Laura snarked. Clint laughed and replied, “Go even crazier than I already am.”_


End file.
